goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy escapes Gator's Refuge and gets grounded
Cast Ivy-Ella John-Young Guy Alison-Susan Ivy's dad-Diesel Ivy's mom-Kate Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack RocketPowerGal24-Julie Leon-joey Krista-salli Maeve-susan Rosa-tween girl Claudia-kayla Candace-princess Rose-susan Amanda-callie monroe-young guy Carley-Julie Caley-princess Paul-himself Delorean-joey Kumi-kimberley Kendra-herself Alda-princess Tobias-steven torrance-kayla Carrie-julie Jess-kayla Nick-Dallas Lindsay-callie Amy-princess Danny-joey Brandon-paul Lani-kayla Dylan-Eric Emily-jennifer Kyle-young guy Aaron-david Lloyd nebulon-brian Eddie Horton-kendra Kurt blobberts-dallas Douglas mcnoggin-leah MumaX992-wiseguy Me-russell Ken the emo-russell Eric the punk-himself Paul the mosh-himself Brian the headbanger-himself Joey the metal-himself Salli the popstar-herself Sabrina Spellman-kayla TJ Detweiler-steven Vince-joey Spinelli-princess Gretchen-Alison Mikey-zack Brandy Harrington-princess Mr whiskers-professor Jake long-steven Spud-Joey Trixie-kendra Rose-princess Kim Possible-susan Ron stoppable-young guy Jet-Young guy Wave-Kimberly Storm-Dallas Principal wilt michaels-eric Jazzi-Emma Foo-Ivy Custard-Jennifer Noodle-Kendra Ka-Chung-Amy B.B. Jammies-Shy Girl Transcript Ivy: Man, I cannot believe I got sent to gator's refuge for being a Dora fan. Wait, I know, I will escape from the game now. (Ivy then runs away back to the Smith's house) John: Come on Alison, time to play pool. Alison: Okay John, wait? What happened to that girl in the pink hair? John: She just escaped from your bar called the Gator's Refuge in Tallahassee Florida Alison: What?! Oh my God! Thanks John, thank goodness she is going to be so dead meat for this John: Yes! (cut to the Smith house) Ivy: Home sweet home, oh no, it's my Mom, Dad, RockerPowerGal24, Eric, David, John and his girlfriend, Alison. Ivy's dad: Ivy, how dare you escape from Gator's Refuge. Eric: you know you are supposed to be staying at Tallahassee, Florida. David: And you know you are supposed to be in the cannon. Ivy's mom: That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 235 days RocketPowerGal24: I agree with your mother. David: Me too. Eric: Me three. John: Me four. Alison: And me five. Now we will call the visitors to teach you a lesson, as well as Lloyd nebulon and his friends (5 minutes later) Ivy's dad: ivy, someone is here to see you Leon: I'm Leon, how dare you escape from gator's refuge Krista: I'm krista, escaping the gator's refuge in Tallahassee Florida is not cool Maeve: I'm maeve, you suck and I rule Tobias: I'm Tobias, shame on you for escaping the gator's refuge Rosa: I'm Rosa Candace: I'm candace Claudia: and I'm Claudia, we're the bumkum girlfriend trio, the reason why you got sent to gator's refuge in Tallahassee Florida is because you became a dora fan lani: I'm lani, how dare you kill my frog named Kermit the frog? Your barney plush will be burnt and destroyed once and for all Lloyd: I'm Lloyd, and you will be forced to watch my show for the rest of your life Eddie: I'm Eddie, you will read the colouring and sticker book which is Lloyd in Space scared silly, that does also counts open season scared silly Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible, I don't like it when you escape gator's refuge Ron: I'm Ron, what you did is bad, stop being a fan of PBS kids TJ detweiler: I'm TJ detwiler, principal prickly told me that you are a bad student Vince: I'm Vince, I will throw a ball at you for escaping the gator's refuge Spinelli: I'm Spinelli, you will watch recess school's out instead of barney's great adventure Gus: I'm Gus, I will send you to military camp for escaping the gator's refuge in Tallahassee Florida. Gretchen: I'm Gretchen, no escaping the gator's refuge Mikey: I'm Mikey, you will never see barney ever again! Kurt: I'm Kurt, we will destroy your PBS kids stuff and you won't like it Douglas: and I'm Douglas, Lastly, i will sing erup girl, and that will make you teach you a lesson, and this includes me as the main singer and Lloyd, Eddie and Kurt as backup singers? Ivy: No, not erup girl! Douglas singing to the tune of the gator's refuge from midnight pool, and Lloyd, Eddie and Kurt as backup singers and people of Tallahassee Florida as backing dancers Erup Girl Douglas I'm feelin' you, (yeah) girl I'm feelin' you Douglas: I'm feelin' you too (yeah) So mi go so shala la la la la la la (yeah yeah) An a like di melodies wi go so na na na na na Yeah hey (yeah hey) yeah hey (yeah hey) Douglas Make mi tell u dis baby girl It's a no diss baby girl Look mi in my eyes mi seh mi criss baby girl Even from di first day wi kiss baby girl Know that every night I will be rockin' yuh world Douglas: Bwoy I kno our love is so real Feelins fi you no odda man coulda steal (coulda neva steal) Bwoy yuh know mi love is so real Straight from mi heart so mi feel 1: Douglas Ye ye hey Gyal if ah real love You betta mean dis Cah dis ah real life Ah no dream dis You betta prove seh a di realest of de realest Come make wi seal it Cah yuh love mi need it Douglas: From de first day we met Mi drop inna yuh net Mi neva hav none a lyrics wey a sweet mi seh yet Di lovin and de quality time weh mi a get Dats why mi kno a brighter future wi a make Douglas Make mi tell u dis baby girl It's a no diss baby girl Look mi in my eyes mi seh mi criss baby girl Even from di first day wi kiss baby girl Know that every night I will be rockin' yuh world Douglas: Bwoy I kno our love is so real Feelins fi you no odda man coulda steal (coulda neva steal) Bwoy yuh know mi love is so real Straight from mi heart so mi feel 2: Douglas A quality time you deserve Love endless gyal you mi a preserve Gyal di first lady you a no reserve hey Mi jus rub yuh finga through mi locks and calm dung mi nerves Douglas: And I've been thinking 'bout you daily Isn't it crazy De love dat we'll be making of lately True love will neva die So nobada aks mi why Dis a none if nor maybe Douglas Make mi tell u dis baby girl It's a no diss baby girl Look mi in my eyes mi seh mi criss baby girl Even from di first day wi kiss baby girl Know that every night I will be rockin' yuh world Douglas: Bwoy I kno our love is so real Feelins fi you no odda man coulda steal (coulda neva steal) Bwoy yuh know mi love is so real Straight from mi heart so mi feel Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Grounded Videos by MumaX992 Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Metal Punks Category:Special Guests